


Moving Day

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, In Public, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: When stuck in the rain waiting for someone to buzz you back into the building, you're left to find a way to pass the time. What better way than a blow job? After all who doesn't love a good blow job?





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little down and dirty bit that was stuck in my head. Now that it's out, I thought I would share it with all of you lovely people. Enjoy!

I want to say that I can't believe you don't have a key card to get back into the building but that would be a lie. In the haste of getting things taken care of and trying to avoid as much of the rain as possible we've now ended up stuck in the wet weather. Yes, I love you wet but not cold and miserable wet. I check out our surroundings and it's pretty secluded down where we're at. If this is quick and dirty we shouldn't get caught but isn't that part of the thrill? I push you more solidly against the wall and slip my hand down the front of your body to cup your cock and balls. I love the way you fill my hand but what I love even more is how you fill my mouth. You look startled but before you can protest I've popped the button on your pants and I'm pulling the zipper down. "I know what will warm you up, baby." I crouch down in front of you and open your pants just enough to slip out your rapidly filling cock. Fuuuuuuck! You have such a pretty cock and the only thing better than looking is tasting. I can't help the moan I let out as I wrap my tongue around the head before taking you deeper. You know we could get busted at any moment so you don't play around. I relax and savor the feel of your hips pumping your cock into my throat so deep again and again. The angle is perfect enough that after the initial deep penetration my gag reflex has simply subsided. It's that best feeling of you buried as deep as possible and I'm in heaven right now. Your hips pick up speed as you hold me tight and pound harder chasing that high only a good orgasm brings. "That's my good girl...taking me so well....stay down on it." Your words of praise roar through me and I hold on tight to your hips as you lose rhythm, press impossibly deep and cum down my throat before sinking back against the wall of the building. I pull away before taking one last lick to make sure I didn't miss anything yummy. You quickly tuck yourself away and help me stand. We've barely caught our breath when we hear, "Hey! There you guys are! Having trouble getting in?" before he cracks up at his own joke. "Ehh...it wasn't that bad." I reply. Honestly, it's the most fun I've ever had while stuck in the rain!


End file.
